The present invention relates to a wireless communication module and a wireless communication device and relates to a wireless communication module and a wireless communication device equipped with a function to detect that, for example, a human body has approached the module or device.
Recently, wearable devices and mobile cellular devices or the like equipped with radio functionality are in widespread use. These devices are desired to be equipped with a function that changes an operating state or the like when having detected a human body (dielectric body).
In Patent Document 1, disclosed is a technology in which a high-speed oscillation circuit stops an oscillating operation while a human sensor does not detect a human body and, when the human sensor unit detects a human body, the high-speed oscillation circuit starts an oscillating operation and a wireless transmitter performs data transmission in synchronization with an oscillation signal of the high-speed oscillation circuit.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, a human sensor that is installed separately from an antenna is required. As the human sensor, it is known that, e.g., a camera, an infrared sensor, or the like is used. This has posed a problem in which installation of the human sensor makes it difficult to downsize the device.
In Patent Document 2, disclosed is an example of implementing a function to detect a human body in a conserved space. In Patent Document 2, disclosed is a technology in which an antenna element for a wireless communication circuit is also used as a capacitance detecting element for a capacitance-type proximity detecting sensor circuit.